


【FF14/龙猫】鳞片

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 可疑的鳞片。





	【FF14/龙猫】鳞片

**Author's Note:**

> 送给帕帕的龙猫肉。  
> 我也忘记有什么糟糕要素了好像拉了肠子........

  
鳞片

——x 9 x——  
说起来，这是在什么时候开始的呢？  
有一天，猫从二楼靠窗的大床上抬起身子来时，发现窗棂边的玻璃上，那三块很像鳞片的东西已经持续存在好几日了。  
正值腊月，换作世上其他地方，窗上有些冰花不奇怪。但是在海雾村这一带，房屋常年沉浸在热带季风气候的洋洋暖意里面，除了在星芒节那几日前后总会降下据说是十二神的恩惠的细雪之外，在一年的其他日子里，这里的风和雨都是温暖潮湿的，总带着海边特有的咸腥。  
这里不可能会有冰雪自然形成，更不会一日又一日的，形状不变，不会融化。  
  
而且。  
猫看着窗户上几块透明的多边形，觉得这也不像是冰雪。  
他在昨天就试过去摸这几块透明发白的东西了，没有温度，但也不寒冷。  
  
这些东西，要说像什么......唔。  
他去看了看自己身下，正在呼呼大睡着的龙。  
  
——嗯，果然，很像这只白鳞身上的鳞片。  
  
他摇晃了几下头，头上的耳朵抖动了几次，陷入了思考。  
身边的这条龙全身赤条条的，全身的轮廓深邃俊美，极像远古艺术家雕刻的石神像，猫熟悉他身上每一寸地方，他黝黑的身上遍布着的白鳞位置：脸颊，腰间，甚至连腿间那东西也是......  
那么一根巨大的东西，不知道为什么，居然还不忘再长多几块鳞片，仿佛嫌弃不够折磨人一样。  
  
猫把手伸到龙的肚脐下，正好龙在睡梦里伸展身体，伸了个懒腰。  
出于习惯，龙的细腰带着胸膛一起向上一挺，猫闷哼一声。  
内脏被戳到的感觉，让他的手一下子打滑，整只猫就扑到了龙的身上。  
两人的乳头刚巧碰触到，互相摩擦着，这样的感觉，让猫的脸一下子烧了起来。他紧张得全身肌肉绷紧，发丝都一根根竖起来，不自禁收缩了两股。  
几乎是同时的，一阵饱胀感猛烈地袭击了他的下半身，他呜咽了一声，感觉到内脏被冰凉的水流冲击到了。本来就已经鼓起一块的肚子，又继续满满的胀了起来。  
龙还在睡着，他发出了舒服的呻吟声，在睡梦里挺动蛇一样缠人的细腰，火热的阳物在猫的体内发泄了一阵子，才开始变软，成为了一团份量十足的软肉，仍然霸道地占据着猫的肠道。  
粗糙的鳞片，随着猫气喘吁吁时粘膜的收缩，一下，又一下地摩擦猫私密处的嫩肉。  
猫过了好一会儿才喘完。他满头大汗，两个人大小和形状并不相容的生殖部位交接在一起已经一日一夜，耗去了他所有的力气。  
  
不能再这样下去了。  
猫苦着脸，伸手去摸索两个人的交接处，不意外的摸到龙的肉根又硬了起来。  
这已经有很多次了。  
每次在这根东西硬起来后，塞在猫的肚子里的尖端部分的倒刺，就会紧紧地扣住里面的嫩肉，让猫无论如何也没法把它拔出自己体内。  
这头龙长了这样一根怪物，偏偏却嗜睡到了极致。像是现在这样，他胸膛硬实的肌肉正随呼吸起伏着，上下眼皮紧紧接合，压根儿不理会猫被他固定在自己的阳物上，已经快被他的精液灌满了。  
  
——想要脱身的话，只要够快，必须要够快，在他硬起来之前......总之再尝试一次！  
和龙交合了无数次，猫如今已经意识到了，只要他里面被操得足够开，灌满了黏滑的精水，那么龙的阳物，就会变得很容易被拨出去。  
关键是要在那些倒刺重新硬起来之前用力提起屁股......  
  
呃，呜——  
......结果，这次还是太慢了吗。  
猫紧握住龙的阳物的根部，把屁股用力向上抬，他感觉自己身体里的肉都快被钩出身体外面去了，但是，阳物仍然牢牢地钉在自己的体内深处，纹丝不动。  
  
“......”  
猫折腾了半天，再一次气喘吁吁，又一次趴倒在龙的身上。  
他嘴里呜呜地发出了不满的威胁声，狠狠咬了龙的乳头一口。但龙仍然没有反应。  
紧闭着眼睛，看起来还是睡得正香。  
猫忍无可忍了，而且，他猛地想到了一件事。  
要再这样下去，他肯定会因为一直处于交合状态，一直没有进食而持续流失体力......直到再也没有力气把自己的屁股从龙的阳物上提起来。  
他不敢想象，等龙醒来时，他的肚子会涨得多大。等到龙满脸淫乱微笑的捏住他的屁股肉，退一步进两步的慢吞吞地自己拔这根东西出来时，里面满肚子的精液和尿液就都会一起喷出来吧。  
这样的事情，猫不是从来没有体会过。  
正是因为体会过好几次凄惨的失禁，他才发誓，绝对不要再陷入那种境地。  
  
无法再忍受一次了......  
龙在看着他丢脸的喷出一堆液体，手脚虚软得动弹不得的那些时候，脸上的那个表情——。每一次，他每一次都先是仿佛后知后觉似的愣了一下，然后薄唇向上弯，他经常会奇怪的笑，那模样既淫荡又纯洁，嘴里还会说些什么：“你这个样子真可爱呢”，“不用在意，很适合你”这类的话。  
猫向来是孤高的生物，可受不了这个。  
  
只能这么办了。  
猫按住龙的腰，夹紧了自己体内炽热的阳物。  
他一咬牙，闭上眼睛，开始用力地把自己的臀部.....向上，向下。这样用自己深处最脆弱柔软的肉不断摩擦着龙的那一处。  
一时之间，全身所有的感官都集中在性交中的那里，他感到自己仿佛整只猫都变成了龙的肉便器，只为了让他快点射出来，接纳他的欲液而存在于此。  
  
——就维持着这种状态，让他快点软下来吧......不然，很快就会又来不及了。他才不要又一次被插着一整天，甚至一天一夜。  
之后，在数刻钟以后，又一次高潮来袭......当猫被体内的东西内射得受不了，情不自禁地翘高屁股和尾巴，抬起肩膀时......很凑巧的，仿佛是十二神的安排，他又一次看向了窗棂。  
他看见了那几片形状很像身下的龙的鳞片的东西。  
他看见透明的鳞片里面，似乎存在有类似血丝一样的东西：只有毛发粗细，是透明的粉红色的肉膜，肉膜里面，有一条一条复杂的交错生长的血管，里面的血滴，正在一动，又一动着，就像是活物，正在鳞片里面跳动。  
这是猫察觉到异常的开端。

——x8x——  
猫在一楼的大厅里坐立不安。  
他花了半个小时才艰难的用虚软无力的身子排掉了肚子里面的精水，洗干净了身体，虽然屁股还是不太对劲，仿佛还被龙布满肉刺的那东西不断捅着似的，肠道里面十分空虚。但这不是原因。  
他在怀疑这房子出了问题。  
  
身为艾欧泽亚的英雄，拥有超越之力的光之战士，被一两个会邪术的秘书师盯上，或者遇着前所未见的妖魔邪物，都只是家常便饭而已。所以他在看到窗户上的那东西极像活物后，立即就决定仔细调查这个情况。只是龙还睡着，——而猫当时屁股还流着浓精，两条腿湿漉漉的，他就打算在打碎玻璃之前，先把龙拖下床。  
然而辛苦了半天，龙纹丝不动。  
还一脸睡得香甜。  
猫气不打一处来，又咬了龙的奶头一口，在小麦色的奶子上咬出一圈红通通的齿印才罢休。看见那嫣红的一圈出现在诱人的肌肤上，马上他又心疼了，带倒刺的舌头讨好的舔了舔。  
整个过程里，龙还是慢悠悠的起伏着胸膛，双眼紧闭。  
猫决定直接把他扛起来，弄到楼下去。他在地上捡起裤子穿上，趴到床上伸手到龙的身体下方，这时候，他才发现了一个异常。  
这个异常，都不知道是什么时候就已经存在的。  
不知道，是不是因为他看见了鳞片中的血丝，一直隐藏着的真像，在此时，才带着一脸讥讽的笑，决定对他露出了狰狞的真面目。  
龙的后背一片温暖湿润，猫摸着感觉不对劲，他抽手出来，低头看自己的两个手掌，看见光滑的皮肤上，涂满了黏稠的血。

......不，不止是血。  
有一条条的，血管一样的东西，和血一起粘在了手上，它们像小小的触手，在皮肤上方恶心的扭动。  
瘙痒感，从皮肤上传来。  
猫大叫一声，摔到了床下。

之后，猫耗尽了所有脑细胞，费了九牛二虎之力，也没把龙从床上弄下来。  
他甚至没能把龙弄醒。  
别说泼水，即使忍痛拿刀子捅龙，龙也是一动不动。  
血在他的胸膛上流开去，画出看上去神圣又诡异的纹路。

为什么呢。  
龙分明是还活着的，他发出均匀的呼吸声，胸口里有一颗强健的心脏在泵血，就像是任何一个熟睡的人。  
猫百思不得其解，感觉更加可怕了。他好不容易克制住了自暴自弃的欲望，在床边的背包里找到一本秘术书。  
正要召唤出朝日小仙女给龙治疗时，他却看见龙的伤口里，有一根根触手长了出来。

它们就像是虫子，粉红色的，比发丝粗不了多少，有千千万万条。  
它们在鲜红的肉之间相互编织，很快伤口就被缝合好了，裂口两边的肉一合上，龙的皮肤就变得完好如初。  
猫再一次大叫着摔在地上。  
  
猫在发抖。  
他突然怀疑，床上的，其实不是龙。  
龙没有这种能力，龙也没有触手。  
猫怀疑，他其实是被一种怪物迷奸了，它不知道何时出现，来自何处，它一直代替了龙，它侵犯了他，至少侵犯了整整一日一夜。还在他的肚子里灌满了它的精液。  
  
他连忙跑向屏风后面的热水浴池，趴到实木的边缘上。他用力掰开两边臀瓣，极力张开菊穴，用喷头猛烈向里面喷水。  
他其实先前已经清理过一次身体里，他也记得，但是现在，他非常不安，很怀疑还有那么一两滴可疑的液体，正存在于他体内。

现在，猫坐在一楼大厅里，坐立不安。  
他很确定发生了什么可怕的事情，这样的阴森感，缠绕着他，比他曾经在艾达的婚礼上感觉到的怨气缠绕，更为寒冷。  
阴邪至极。  
现在还躺在二楼大床上的那个人，是他的龙吗？  
如果是，他怎么了，他还活着吗？  
如果不是，它是什么东西，他的龙又在哪里？  
猫毛骨悚然。  
他还坐在这栋房子里，不是因为束手无策，只打算坐以待毙。  
他本来是打算冲出去找熟知秘术邪法的人过来帮忙的。  
偶尔在各个都城的水晶广场或市场都会出现一些拥有魔法之神，魔法女神头衔的人，在这些人里面，应该总会有一两个，是能告诉他一点解开这场诡异迷梦的线索的吧。  
然而，方才他要像往常一样打开门时，却发现门一动不动。  
  
他本来还抱有侥幸，觉得是锁坏掉了，直接拔出刀去砍门......然而，之后他又浪费了半个小时，对门用尽了自己所有的攻击手段，门却毫无变化。  
刀锋砍下去，明明响起的是砍到硬物的声音，却是砍开活物的皮肉的触感。

  
他很快就察觉到，每当他把门砍开一个破口时，就有无数血红的触手在缝隙里面相互编织，它们把一切都修回原状。

猫已经害怕得几乎快疯掉了。  
他很快就砍了这栋房子楼上地下三层里所有可以砍的东西，在疯狂砍击，运转以太的时候，他都感觉自己正陷入疯魔。但是，结果只是他亲眼的看着这些本来极其熟悉，极其亲切的事物，全部都诡异的从损坏散乱的样子恢复原状。  
扔下刀剑，换成咒术书和法杖，也是一样的情况。

甚至，他很快发现，每一次，当他把那些家具和摆设打飞到不知道哪里的角落之后......  
等到他背过身去，再转回来时，又会看见它们还在原本的位置。

为了找到原因，他极快的出刀，然后背过身子，举起了剑。  
从光亮的剑的镜面上，他看见了，在飞出去的柜子下方，也出现了无数血红的触手。  
它们仿佛是柜子长出的千百万条腿，迅速把柜子带回原来的位置。  
快得出现残影，根本不是正常的速度。  
  
猫觉得自己要疯掉了。  
巨大的无力感，几乎要把他整个压垮。  
他知道，无论这是什么怪物，只要拥有这样的速度，它要是想杀死他和龙，想杀死他所知道的任何人，根本就是像捏死蚂蚁一样轻松的事情。  
人类本能就会害怕比自己强大的未知，更何况一切又如此诡异。  
为什么会发生这种事，这些到底是什么东西，这到底又是什么情况？  
他在房子里崩溃的大吼大叫了好久。

现在，他的喉咙几乎哑了，不得不坐在大厅里，喝桌子上的果汁润喉。  
房子里空荡荡的，没有其他人的声音。  
  
这是部队成员聚会的房子，现在部队里的其他人全部不在，也不知道什么时候会回来。至于邻居，尽管附近都是房子，他却从来没见过他们出现。  
谁也指望不上。  
他不知道自己将会遭遇什么。  
  
——x7x——  
窗外照进来的光线减少了，天在黑下来。  
猫回到了龙所在的房间，看着龙在床上，还在睡觉。  
猫不能确定这个高大的敖龙族男人到底是龙，还是某种怪物了。  
说不定，面前这个生物，其实只是一个投影，看似是龙的身体，其实却是那些粉红的触手。它们在他面前扭曲成一团，蠕动着。  
这不是没有可能，但是，在如今饱受恐慌和迷茫折磨的猫的心里，无论如何，这张脸让他安心。  
猫又躺到了龙的身边,蜷曲起身子。  
他耷拉着耳朵，抱着自己的膝盖。尽管他曾经在龙的身下摸到了血，尽管现在还有血沾在他的裤子上，干硬成了难看的褐块，他还是躺在了龙的身边，闭上了眼睛。  
龙在他身边发出安宁的呼吸声。猫听着这熟悉的声音，居然很快睡着了。

不久以后，他醒过来。  
他之所以会醒来，是因为感觉到身体里有东西在动。  
就在习惯被龙长有鳞片的阳物进出的地方，正在有一条长有鳞片的，肉一样的长条的东西，在来回的动。  
猫一动不敢动，甚至不敢控制自己肠道里的肌肉，只是维持着放松的姿态，任由那东西抽插顶弄着自己的身体。  
尽管只是很细微的不一样，但猫被龙进出过无数次，还是察觉到了。  
现在在他身体里的东西，尽管也长有鳞片，但这不是龙的阳物。  
它甚至不是完整的一条肉柱，它是一条条东西捆在一起形成的，猫能感觉到一条条触手一样的东西，有两根手指粗，它们在他的肠子里面，反复蠕动着。  
很柔软，让猫想起孩童时会拿起来玩的蚯蚓，长长的一条，但是它们比蚯蚓粗，又很温热，可能其实更像人类的肠子。  
身上没有习以为常的感觉。习以为常的那种，龙的赤裸身体挤压过来的，光滑又滚烫的感觉。  
鳞片曾经会摩擦他的皮肤，两个人的肌肤仿佛能干燥的粘合在一起，那般黑暗里面的亲昵感。  
在身体上方，只有寒冷的气流，这是比海雾村以往的每一个夜晚，都要更加寒冷的气流。  
猫几乎可以想象到这样的场景：数十条触手爬到了他的身下，它们长得像拉拉菲尔族以外的成年人的粗长的肠子，它们像虫子一样蠕动着，一同爬到自己的臀部，钻进自己股间的小穴里，它们在里面拟态出性器的形状，然后开始摩擦他的肠道。  
刀和其他武器放在哪里呢......不，就算包裹在身边也没有用的，他见识过这些触手的速度，激怒它们反而更加不妙。  
猫害怕得动弹不得，他的身体僵硬着，身上的皮肤莫名瘙痒起来。  
  
他感觉到恐惧的存在。  
恐惧像是一个活物的内脏，它在他的身体里绷紧，绷紧，紧得几乎要破碎了。  
要是破碎了，有什么重要的东西就会消失。  
他压抑着惨叫逃跑的渴望，任由那些触手奸淫他。  
反复的，来回的。  
他为了让自己保持冷静，开始数起了数。胸膛里心跳如雷，跳得极快，他紧闭着发抖的眼皮，在红和黑混杂的幽暗里，聆听着自己的心跳声，每三回，大概一秒时间，他数一个数。  
1，2，3，4......  
101，102，103，104......  
808，809，810，811......  
1201，1202，1203......

本来是数着心跳的，但不知道是何时开始，猫发现自己已经在数着的，是体内那物顶进自己身体深处的次数。  
他的精神已经恍惚起来，快感在他的脑子里乱闪，像是雷雨将至时铁灰天穹上的电光，他早忘记了要假装还睡着，他听见自己的嘴巴呜呜的哭叫，唾液从嘴角流了出来，流了不少。  
在眼前开始一阵阵的发黑的时候，他终于感觉到，一股寒冷的液体喷向自己深处。  
这绝不是自己的恋人的欲液，这是，那些触手，那些陌生怪物身体里面的一部分。  
猫全身战栗起来。  
  
他终于受不了了，察觉到的时候，他发现自己已经在大喊大叫了。  
他像被扔到陆地上的鲤鱼一样弹跳起来，双眼圆睁，两手揪住了深深插进了自己腿间的东西，——那东西又软又湿，他用尽全力的向外拔着。  
他感觉到有点效果，那东西被他慢慢地从肚子里拔出去。它撑开他内里的肉，摩擦着小穴里的肉壁，这种感觉，无比清晰。  
拔到一半时，猫的腿一软，他发现自己前面硬起来了，还不断的在流出白色的液体。  
他手里用力狠狠一拔，突然一道力量从他手边擦过，他还没反应过来，就感到自己身体深处的黏膜被狠狠地撞了一次，触手在身体里面千百条的张开，疯狂蹂躏他最脆弱敏感的地方。  
猫睁大眼睛，但是眼前一阵阵发黑，白点密密麻麻，他什么都看不见了。  
他张开嘴巴，却什么声音都发不出来，只有白沫在他嘴里冒出。  
他用来抓住触手的十根指松散开来，软趴趴地掉下去。  
这个时候，那触手纠缠盘结成的肉柱，早已经从他的手里挣开。无数根触手又缩回他的肉穴，他的股缝在此刻，有很多尾指粗细的触手在爬。

  
  
——x6x——

离异变发生，已经过去七天了。  
猫全身湿嗒嗒的，瘫软在床边。  
这七天，他一直没能离开这张床边，也没能拔出体内的触手。  
看似是龙的生物也一直躺在床上，看起来像是睡觉。不知道是正处于什么状态，还是不知道是不是幻象。  
猫想起，他先前还担心过自己没有力气挣脱龙埋在体内的阳物，他曾经紧咬牙关，拼命摇动屁股，忍受已经非常鼓涨的肚子被无数次撞击的异感，全身心都想要把龙的欲液榨出来。  
结果，即使那么努力了，在某方面来说，他现在还是陷入了当时最害怕的境地。  
他已经没有力气去拔身体里埋着的触手柱了。  
脑子里突然闪过荒唐的念头：或许龙看到这样狼狈的他，也会很高兴。  
龙那些时候的笑容，此刻仿佛浮现在眼前。  
话说，是不是回忆也被在骨髓里爬动的恐惧侵蚀了呢？  
回忆里龙的微笑，似乎染上了骇人的邪气。  
仿若神灵般俊美的男人的那双狭长的眼睛，在黑暗中亮着让人胆寒的冷光。  
  
猫的肚子，早在很多天以前开始，就变得像是怀有9个月身孕那样，整颗球一样隆起。  
但是很奇妙的，肚子一直没有爆炸。同样奇妙的还有，他到现在都没有进食也没有喝水，却仍然活着这件事。  
或许是触手柱喷射进他体内的东西，可以维持生命吧。猫现在只能这么猜测。  
  
钟在楼下，只要走下楼，就能听见它现在还在“喀啦”，“喀啦”的响着。猫却没有力气爬下去了，他只是依靠着窗外照射到床上的光线辨认时间。  
几乎是只能去看自天空过来的光线照亮了龙身上的哪一块。

这一日，不记得是第几次从昏迷中醒来时，猫感觉到，那条触手，终于在慢慢退出他的体内。  
他没有被释放的轻松，只是在虚软和静默中，等待着崩溃的降临。  
很快，他就听见了声音。  
“噗”的水声。  
然后是，更响亮的，在猫的世界里，简直是震耳欲聋的“哗啦”的声音。  
这简直是响彻世界的巨响。  
白色的，黄色的，无色的......大量液体从猫合不上的腿间喷射出来。  
一大滩一大滩的液体，蔓延到几米远的屏风的下方。  
猫仰起头，大张着赤条条的双腿，去看透过窗照进来的阳光。  
但是这一次，无论他再怎么样睁大眼睛，都只看见一片黑暗，黑暗中有五彩斑斓。  
他感觉到自己硬了起来，在肚子慢慢的瘪到了一半的时候，他激动的射精了。  
一边哭着，一边射出精液。  
他不知道自己怎么了，只知道兴奋的余韵在身体里，尽管他已经泪流满面。

——x5x——  
  
“我......刚刚我睡在这张床上，好像听见有人哭。”  
房间里，一个精灵心有余悸的捂住自己的心口，她用一根手指着二楼的床边，指尖在发抖。  
“你们快来看，是不是有鬼。”  
其他几个人不安又茫然的走到床边，注视着部队房屋二楼房间里空无一人的床，他们竖看横看，最后都基本放下心来了，一起把窗户床底和旁边的衣柜都找了一遍，怎么看也看不出一点异样来。  
“你是不是听见了窗外的鸟叫，听错了？”有人问道。  
“绝对不是，是男人的哭声，很痛苦的哭声。”  
精灵皱起眉，又说道：“听起来，好像有点耳熟。”  
另外一个敖龙族扬了扬柳眉，道：“可是，这里什么也没有呀。”  
“会不会是风声？”一个猫魅指了指床边架子，架子上摆设着一个镜饼的模型，他说道：“你们看，这不是降神节那时候在利姆萨罗敏萨拿回来的那个，那个多玛人供奉神灵的供品嘛，是辟邪用的。唔......好像是因为他们相信镜子里有神灵栖息，所以做出这种类似的东西。”  
“就是......就算屋子里其他地方有鬼，这里应该也不会有吧。”  
“‘屋子里其他地方有鬼’这话说得好渗人啊！”有人不满的抱怨起来。  
“不要是我房间就好......”有人嘀咕着。  
站在门边一个之前没说过话的敖龙族男性也扬了扬眉毛，他发表了其他意见。  
“但也说不定，其实是神也无法镇压的鬼吧。那么光凭我们，什么都察觉不到也很正常。再说，就算是有什么神在这里，我们有遇见过什么好的神吗？”  
几个人面面相觑，沉默下来。  
不是因为他们完全赞同了其中哪个人的话，而是因为他们都察觉到了，要是再说下去，这房子里的氛围恐怕就要变得无比阴森了。他们每个人都是有能力把自己吓到今晚睡不着的。  
  
“哈哈......应该没什么鬼的，我想出去晒一下太阳。”一个拉拉菲尔族跳起来举手，抢先改变话题。  
其他人纷纷顺着台阶就下。  
“我也是，我跟你一起去吧。”  
“......我也想去。”  
“我们去外面海滩吧！”  
“好，好久没有搞裸体爬......聚会了，择日不如撞日，我去拿些烟花。”  
“我去换件衣服，你们去叫一下没在这里的那对龙和猫。”  
“不用管他们，那条龙昨晚说什么...他要和他的猫二人世界好几天。”  
“啧啧啧，居然还特地说出来，抛弃他们了。”  
几个人快速达成一致的改变了氛围，然后一起快步向门外跑去。  
很快，房子里安静下来，空无一人，只剩下一楼楼梯边的一个古董钟，仍然在慢悠悠地运作着。在苍凉的寂静中，它规律的，无机质的：“喀啦”，“喀啦”。  
古老的黄铜钟摆，轻轻的左右摇动，没有人看见，在它不必时常擦拭也光亮如新的镜面上，这时映出了一个敖龙族男人的身影。  
这个没有人能看见的男人，此刻正背靠房门站立着。不知道为什么，他的头深深地低垂下去，角尖对着地面。  
在钟摆的黄铜镜面上，只有一颗漆黑毛发的脑袋，一时一时的出现。

——x4x——  
又是几日过去了。  
猫痛苦不堪。  
他非但没有找到离开房间的方法，现在处境还比开始时糟糕太多。  
触手还在他身体里，活动了好几日，未尝有片刻离开过，直到这时，它们还在他的肠子里狠狠的刮弄着深处，而他越来越没有把它们弄出来的力气。  
两条腿之间的内侧，粘了大量的液体，这么多天，粘液层一天比一天厚。  
猫已经试过让自己冷静了，他也崩溃过了，怒吼过了，哭喊过了，但不管选择哪种态度，一切都是无济于事。  
现在再无选择。他身体里没有一点力气，只能瘫倒在自己的精液和肠道里满溢而出的不知道是什么的混合液里，一动不动，绝望无助，任由触手在那么脆弱的地方肆意抽动。

现在，月亮寒光照在暗红的床铺上。  
猫醒来好一会儿了，才发觉这是半夜。  
他的脑子已经很不清楚，他低垂着眼帘，习惯性伸手到腿间，徒劳无功的去拔那些满满塞在肠道里抽动的触手，这样好几十分钟之后，他才想起了一件事。  
自己为什么会突然在这个深夜醒来的这件事。  
  
不是平白无故，是因为一个噩梦。  
全身的冷汗正在晚间的气流中吸收着寒意。他才想起这是因为他在不久前饱受惊吓。  
......不，那个真的只是梦吗。

他全身发起抖来，即使不去抚摸自己的身体，他也知道自己全身赤裸的肌肤上，现在遍布鸡皮疙瘩。  
那梦境中的一切，此刻在头脑中，清晰得恍若刚刚才在现实里发生过。

在梦中，他躺在龙的身边，躺在这张床上，就像过去的每一晚一样。没有什么触手，没有不会醒来的龙身下的血，没有无法破坏的门，窗，墙和一切异常古怪的地方。  
只是像过去的常有的假日之夜一样，天朗气清，惠风和畅，一楼和庭院里或许还有部队里的其他人在。不管如何，在良好的隔音下，只有偶尔传来一些不扰人的轻声细语和微响，他在床上安心的露出肚皮，嗅着龙身上令人安心的体香，舒服的呼呼大睡着。  
然后，不知何故的，他毫无预兆的醒了过来，睁开眼睛。  
睁眼就见，床尾的衣柜前，站着一个身材高大的人。  
那么熟悉的人影，他一看就认出来了，是他的龙。  
起初他没有不安，只觉得奇怪。因为龙正深深低垂着头颅，用漆黑的头顶对着他。  
大半夜的，是故意吓人吗。他没好气的这么想。  
  
他正打算对龙抱怨一句半句，然后，他听见了呼吸声。  
在身边传来，让他感到亲昵的呼吸声。  
  
对啊.....龙是躺在他身侧睡着觉的。  
一直是这样的。  
他后知后觉的想起这件事。  
  
——这是......怎么回事.....

在梦里头，猫记得自己费尽了九牛二虎之力，才能勉强扭动僵硬的脖子，让自己凝固了的视线，移到身侧，落到他身旁睡着的龙的肩膀上。  
龙的肩膀微微起伏，他睡得正香。  
猫在当时，已经不知道自己还能不能从颤抖不已的心里，提出哪怕一丝的勇气，去看床尾站着的龙了。  
到最后，能让他一下子把脑袋猛扭回去的，是在前方迅猛逼近的黑影。  
毕竟是冒险者，身体对危机的反应要比脑子更快，让他把头扭回去，然后就看清了，头颅深深垂下的龙，不再站在衣柜前了。  
龙跪坐在猫的身上。  
  
猫不知道为什么自己当时没有了动作，脑子里也什么都没有了，只是僵硬着身体，视野完全被龙漆黑的头顶填充。  
或许，是实在太害怕了。  
心脏都要从喉咙里呕吐出来那样的恐惧。  
然后他鬼使神差的低了一下头。  
正好看见，龙的双手放在了他的大腿内侧上。  
那两块常年不见阳光的嫩滑肌肤，被龙的大手捏住，柔软的腿肉在龙手指的缝隙间凸了出来。  
  
不知道为什么......不知道是在什么时候开始的，他看见了，被龙捏住的两块地方，生出了一片又一片的粉红色。  
粉红色的肌肤里有无数条血丝。但是它们不是血丝，血丝是不会像活物一样不断扭动的。  
这些血丝，它们像极了蛆虫，蛇或者触手，正在他的皮肤下狂乱起舞。  
  
他在梦里凄厉惨叫出来。  
喉咙和器官都极尽伸展开去，自己都不认得的怪异叫声几乎撕裂耳膜，填充整个夜晚。  
在连视野都随着叫声模糊的那个时候，偏偏，他还是看清了......  
  
就像是每逢聚会时，常会看见的画面一样，——总会有的那个，伴随着一声让人心情畅快的脆响，在高高举起的手中，一股粉色红色烟雾漫开，花瓣飞舞的画面。

至少在近距离看，他看见的恐怖异像和这个画面非常相似。在他面前，活生生的，无数粉红的触手就像是爆开的烟花，千条万条，像蛇，也像活人新鲜的红色肠子，一大群的，从他腿上那一块块粉红色的皮肤下爆裂生长出来了。

那是他还不能意识到自己变成了异形的一瞬间。  
没有一丝痛楚，只有倏忽在双腿间炸开的强烈快感，要把他的脑汁都榨干。  
那些触手，在生长出来的下一瞬间，立即纠结成两条粗壮的怪物，攻向他的下体。

猫想起了这场梦境，弓起瘦小的背，抖得像筛子似的，现在还是在夜晚。  
床尾在他身后，一扭头就看得见，但他发现自己没有勇气去看了。  
他摸着自己完好无损的大腿内侧，瑟瑟发抖的去看，看看它有没有变成粉红色的肉。  
内侧的皮肉暴露在月光下，一片冷白。  
安心感袭击过来，他几乎要虚脱了。全身大汗淋漓，他缩起腿，几乎忘记了身体里抽动的触手，只想躲进床底下。  
当他把腿缩得膝盖能碰到肩膀时，他的脚背暴露在了月光下。一块粉红色的色斑，在皎洁的银光下，特别能吸引眼球。  
猫怔住了。  
他去摸自己两只脚的脚背，却一点触感都没有。左右整个脚掌都好像不是他的了。他去掐自己的脚，发觉肌肤特别柔韧，他不痛，但也无法把皮肉掐破。  
他用好不容易恢复的一点魔力，调用以太凝成一把小小的刀，在指间夹着，然后狠下心，对着脚背那些粉红色斑割了好几刀。  
但是，和破坏这个房子那时候，完全是一个感觉......只有割开血肉的熟悉手感，他没有疼痛，也看不到一点伤口。  
他慌张着，直接拿刀子去捅，捅了百十次，结果还是一样的，他全然不能伤到那里的皮肤分毫。  
他抓住自己的脚掌，感觉仿佛是抓住与自己无关的死物。魔力很快散去了，以太刀不能再维持，散作光的碎片零落。他捏住了双脚，不断往它们身上施加力气，试图从中找回一点痛感，证明一切尚且正常。  
健康的小麦色皮肤被他捏得苍白，粉红色斑倒是被捏得散开一些了。他下意识继续用力，想把这突兀的东西按掉，直到他突然想到一件事。  
他在想到要害怕答案之前，就探上前去，仔细观察脚背的皮肤了。  
然后，果然看到了活物。  
那些粉红的色斑，仔细一看，其实是无数比发丝更细的红线。  
它们不断在皮肉下移动着的，无论怎么看，都很像是线，是未长粗的触手一样的，线虫一样的东西。  
只要一被按住，它们就迅速散开，灵活躲避他的手施加上来的压力。  
它们散开，并且往皮肉深层里面钻，这样就会变得更细，更浅，离远点看，就是粉红色斑暂时的变浅乃至消失。  
猫定住不动了，他把手指按进皮肉里，看着它们聚集，散开的身姿，看着那些扭动着变化的邪性的图案，——他仿佛被魔咒吸引了一样，难以移开视线。  
这双脚原本是没有感觉的，但在看见这个情景后，脚变得又麻又痒。  
有无数东西在肉里面爬。  
他再用力去捏去掐表层的皮肉，却还是一点也不痛。  
只是又麻又痒。  
这么异样的感受中，猫拼命地对自己的脚背施力。  
尽管，他股间被奸淫太久了，现在还虚脱着，牵带得全身也没什么力气了，手脚都像残废了一样，甚至不能用指甲掐破一点皮肤。  
但现在，他想他只能这样做了。他也无法让自己停止去看这些图案，这些红线不断形成和消失，在变幻莫测间，仿佛产生了千万亿活动的图形。  
在不知不觉中，他看着迷了，不断的对自己的脚背用力，用尽所有力气，用手指去掐，用手关节去压，用指甲去刮，只为了看见更多的图形......就这样，他持续的，全心全意的，在破坏自己皮肤这件事上，施用了自己所有的力气，慢慢地，他眼睛睁大，瞳孔扩散，整只猫的表情已经陷入了疯狂。  
就这样，时间一直在过去，好几个小时过去了，一天过去了，好几天过去了，他也没有意识到......他一直一直，专心致志，持续露出一种狰狞表情，只是一直维持着一个表情，一个动作。

直到，在很久以后。  
他听见了一个声音。  
好像是认识的人的叹息声。明明他身旁没有人，却在他仅耳侧响起来了。甚至，温暖的吐息，轻轻蹭了一下他绒毛倒竖的耳朵。  
随即，他在自己的身体深处，在比肉体更深的地方，听见了一个声响。  
某种重要的东西断裂的声响。

——x3x  
这本来应该是一个惬意的假日。  
海雾村常年温暖湿润，海之外有广阔无垠的琉璃色天穹，他们部队的房子又离海滩很近，这一天，一群人从部队箱子里拿了一堆烤肉和果汁，包裹里鼓鼓的满是烟花，就准备在海滩狂欢到晚上。  
少女躺在海滩椅上，舒展身子享受暖洋洋的和风，看着一副色彩鲜艳的假日景象：她熟悉的那些猫魅，精灵，敖龙族和人类在水里，他们要么搞起了游泳比赛，要么在惬意仰躺，还有在假装浮尸的。几个拉拉菲尔在她跟前，他们一屁股坐在沙滩上，堆起了坟墓形状的沙堡。  
看着这样的画面，她不禁露出柔和的微笑。  
"墓碑上写谁的名字好呢，还是写我们所有人的名字？”  
"唔...我想写给那些被我杀死的冬贝利们，我后来才知道他们是被瘟疫变成怪物的人。身为医生，居然杀死了无辜的同族，真是有点过意不去。”  
“尼姆瘟疫那件事啊......感觉是邪教徒撒播的瘟疫呢。古代的神话最喜欢写恶魔散播瘟疫了，要我是崇拜者，我也会这样做来讨好恶魔。”  
“可那样太奇怪了吧，要是自己人也染上瘟疫怎么办啊！”  
“说不定邪教徒们就算染病也觉得是恩典？变成怪物可以接近神，被封印可以从第五星历活到现在......唉，我都想变成怪物了。”  
拉拉菲尔们叽叽喳喳着。

少女眯起眼睛，脑袋歪落一边，正打算小睡一会儿，突然感觉到肩膀被碰了一下，像是被猫爪子擦过。她回过头，却见是一个穿黑涡团制服的鲁加族男人站在她身后。  
男人神情严肃，眼睛里甚至还蒙着一团恐惧的阴影，不祥感弥漫开来，她看着就一阵寒意窜上背脊骨，神经一下子绷紧。  
她坐直身子后，又发现在鲁加身后，居然还有整队黑涡团的士兵，其中每个人的表情都不太对劲，尤其是当中特别年轻的，眼圈红了一片。  
帝国突袭过来了？死了很多人？  
少女的第一反应是这个，但她又马上觉得不对劲，要是有突袭，黑涡团肯定是立即用尽所有方法通知全城冒险者前去支援。可是，看眼前这个鲁加男人，却是在她面前一脸欲言又止。  
“怎么了？”少女有点不安，看着眼前的鲁加吞了口唾沫，说出一个名字。  
“你是这个部队的，对吧？”  
“是的没错，现在这个海滩上的都是。”  
鲁加又说出了两个名字。  
两个现在不在海滩上的人的名字。  
“这两个人，一个是猫魅族和一个是敖龙族，你们认识他们吗？”  
“......是的。”  
“你上一次见他们是在什么时候？他们当时有没有什么不对劲的表现？”  
鲁加的问题少女越听越觉得不对劲，不安稳的气息弥漫开去，少女抬头看了看四周，见本来在玩乐的部队的其他人看见了这边的情况，都收起笑容聚集过来了。鲁加身后的其他黑涡团士兵也动身走过去询问他们。  
部队里的众人面面相觑，每个人都看见其他人眼里的迷惑。  
“请问到底发生了什么事情.....”  
“详情不方便在这里说，毕竟那个......你们的朋友也是知名的英雄。”  
鲁加面露难色,眉间萦绕着黑气。“我也是...实在很难相信，居然会发生这种...这么可怕的事情。”  
“到底发生什么事了！？”  
少女开口后才发现自己已经太紧张了。她都没有意识到自己有不断的通过目光向眼前的士兵施加压力，周围的以太甚至浓重得近乎要实体化产生攻击力。  
“是......是......你......”  
“你快点说啊！”  
“......”  
鲁加的男人沉默了一会儿，他仿佛承受不住自己将要说出来的话似的，深深埋下头。  
“是...是大概是今天早上的事情，我们的人在小麦酒港.....在那里发现了你们同伴的尸体。”  
*  
“.....根据目击的黑涡团成员说，当时他躲在那个屋顶偷懒，那里一般没人过去。他就拿出鱼竿，钓了好一会儿，感觉水里有东西，于是收竿，他说在那时候......他就感觉重量很奇怪。”  
“非常的轻，但相对鱼来说，似乎是巨大的东西。他在好奇心的驱使下把东西勾了起来，结果看见的是......这个。”

被引领着走过利姆萨·罗敏萨水晶广场下漫长的秘密地下通道，少女面前的木门被推开。  
  
只用一盏昏黄吊灯照明的地下室房间漆黑一片，五个穿白袍的秘术师出现在她和同伴面前。这几个术师多半是从秘术行会借过来的，都是熟面孔，是些平日呆在行会里做研究的人。  
部队里有好些人也是秘术行会出身，这几个白袍人一看见他们，就主动让开了身子，露出了身后一个白色石台。  
在那一刻，少女清晰听见身后传来一阵抽气声，她自己的呼吸也凝固住了，眼睛死死地盯着石头上。  
放在石台上的，是一具白骨，甚至比一般白骨还要惨白，一点颜色也没有，仿佛是用夜空里银月的碎块雕刻成的。只是骨架上穿着的衣服却是崭新的，是他们熟悉的那只猫魅常穿的衣服。  
“之所以没有立即通知你们......如你们所见，我们最初以为是很多年前的尸体。”  
“但穿着的衣服却是新近几个月制造的。”一个秘术师说，“当时黑涡团的人觉得很奇怪，就找我们来做进一步鉴定，我们用了回溯术式，配合黑涡团的调查，现在基本可以确定他的死亡时间是在昨夜。”  
“然后我们盘问了昨夜在小麦酒港那一带的人，最后高度怀疑死者的身份是你们部队的这位......而凶手，也是你们部队的......是那个敖龙族。”他说了一个众人熟悉的名字。  
“开，开什么玩笑！”有人喊叫起来，“......他们可是......”  
“我们也很难去怀疑他。”黑涡团的鲁加看着石台上自己崇拜过的英雄的尸体，心情极为复杂。“...再说证据也不足。就在不久前，我们在太阳海岸找到那位敖龙族，我们当时什么都还没有说，也不是去逮捕他，只是请求他配合调查而已，但是......他立即就坦白了罪行，之后没有半点反抗的跟我们走了。”

“......”  
少女突然找不到自己的声音了，她甚至想不出自己这个时候应该去想些什么，又该有什么感情。这一切太突然了，而且根本让人无法相信。  
她回头向其他人投向求救的目光，看见其他人也是一脸仿佛在做梦的表情。  
“可是......他们是......”另外一个人恍惚失神，看着猫的尸骨，下意识喊叫了起来：“突然的这是怎么回事啊！？我疯掉了吗？其他人都算了......那个龙，怎么可能......他现在在哪里？”  
  
“我们把他关在地下水牢里。”鲁加移开目光，“毕竟他自首了......那里有隔绝以太的魔液池，他这么强大的人，一般会关进那里。”  
少女定了定神，看见身边的人还是难以接受也无法相信的样子，努力冷静道：“带我们去见他。”  
“对啊，我们要见他！”其他人也附和，“到底发生了什么事，我们一定要问清楚。”  
“这种事根本没办法相信，一定有哪里搞错了！我们去问个究竟！”

少女的同伴们骚动起来，鲁加看着少女他们，只感觉心里的石头越来越沉重。  
他想起不久前看见的那一幕，看着面前这些对事情的绝望可怖全然无知无觉的冒险者，他不知道自己还能不能说出话来了。  
“可以.....”  
最后他还是听见了自己的声音。  
“......请跟我来吧。”  
只是，这道声音沙哑变形，仿佛是某种邪灵借了他的身体发声一样，让他自己都认不出来了。

——x2x  
龙醒过来了。  
这时候太阳当空，日光从窗外照到床上，温热的烘着他赤裸的身体。炽热光芒宛若神光。  
龙感觉很是舒适，他直起身子，伸个懒腰，接着习惯性的向旁边俯下身去，薄唇亲吻在了躺着的猫的额头和脸颊上，他还用细长的舌头舔了一下。一连两个吻，猫的脸上多了一些透明的唾液。  
猫没有像往常一样在被舔醒时伸手抹一下自己的脸，他睁着眼睛，躺着一动不动，全身一丝不挂，他的大腿上长出了许多根触手，粉红色的，看起来就像是肠子，——不同的是这些“肠子”身上同时长有许多黑黑绿绿蓝蓝，像海洋生物那样怪异又奇丽多彩的触须。  
这时候有两条触手深深插进了猫的肛门里。其他的柔软包裹着猫的两条腿，像水里的海带一样摇动。  
猫半睁开眼睛，沉默承受着触手在自己体内来回抽插，两只眼珠一动不动，肚子高高隆起。龙见他两眼黯淡无光，要不是胸膛还有明显起伏，完全就是一具尸体的模样了。  
龙有些心疼，他再低头去亲吻一下猫的肚脐，他伸手抓住那些肠子，他嘴唇不动，周围的空气却战栗般开始震荡，周遭响起了一阵复杂低沉的阴冷声音。  
话音刚落，那些肠子便像熟透的水果一样从猫的腿上脱落下去。  
龙横抱起猫比他矮小许多的身子，他完美鼓起的肌肉把猫整个围了起来，把这猫抱到屏风后的浴池边上，放了进去，接着他自己也赤身裸体走进入浴池，分开了猫的两条腿，慢慢拔出塞在猫身体里的触手。  
过程十分顺利，待在猫的身体里好久的触手温顺柔软，毫不挣扎的落到了地上。猫突然恢复了正常人的模样，却仍然恢复不了神智。龙一按他的肚子，就见大量污浊的液体从他的腿间喷射出来，污液在水中像是一团雾，在池水里晕开，触发了内置的排水的系统，出水口和进水口都被同时打开，热水潺潺的更新着。  
龙见状露出了奇怪的笑容，他痴迷的欣赏着猫体内淫液失禁出来的这一幕，另外，他也有同时注意到，进水口送进来的水，是浓腥的血色。  
水池的颜色在变化，腥气弥漫，但他毫不在意，只顾着舔猫的脖子，手伸到猫的腿间，把他的前端放在指间把玩。  
很快他和猫就是泡在血水里了，龙再亲了猫的脸颊一口，他抬眼看见了，血水里涌出一道黑色的喷泉，不消一会儿，满身漆黑污渍的男人从水下缓缓升起。  
那男人看模样，和龙完全没有区别。他诡异躯体上的伤疤，肌肉的形状，和龙没有一丝一毫的不同之处。只是，他的头颅深深低垂着，黑色的头顶对着龙的目光，肩膀下塌，这种模样，龙一眼就看出来了，这是吊死鬼的样子。  
看着自己的身体以这种样子出现在眼前，龙扬了扬眉毛。  
然后，他亲吻了一下怀里的猫，吻在耳垂上。  
“小猫，你面前的这个东西，说白了也是我。”  
猫一脸木然，双眼无光，他毫不介意，低头舔着猫已经不会再惊恐睁开的眼睛，轻笑着发问。  
“如果他要操你，你愿意吗？”  
※

黑暗里，飘来一阵像是金属泡在水里煮了一年才会有的古怪气味，少女身边一个炼金术士捂住了鼻子，小声说：“禁魔液。”  
队伍里的同伴都紧张起来，法师们纷纷把法术书和法杖收起来，从背包里抽出各式刀和枪剑。那炼金术士见同伴反应这么大，连忙又补充道：“放心，这种挥发在空气里的浓度没什么效力的，要想限制我们使用以太，起码得是用禁魔液池的池水泡着我们才行。”  
他话音刚落，那鲁加就站住不动了，他取下挂在腰间的钥匙，插进面前的铁门里。  
铁门自动凹陷进一个钥匙孔形状和黑洞，随后向上升起。  
通向更深层的石梯，和石梯尽头，一个漆黑的铁笼水牢出现在众人面前。  
那个他们都认识的敖龙族男人，就在水牢里。  
不知道为何，他是被吊着的。他的脚尖刚刚能碰到冒着阵阵紫烟的禁魔液池。  
站在高处，少女一伙人只能看见他漆黑的头顶和两边塌下去的肩膀。在他对着他们的那漆黑的头顶，那头毛茸茸的黑发的一侧，有一条看似绳子的东西。  
这条绳子颜色奇怪，绳身上颜色不均匀，一块粉红，一块血红的，很是奇异。少女他们站得很远，还不太能看清那是什么。  
不过即使是这么远，借禁魔液池微微散发着的紫色荧光，他们也能够在黑暗里看见敖龙族男人的肚子已经是血红一片。那本来是两排结实腹肌的位置，现在已经被绽放开的皮肉取而代之了。  
不知道是因为距离，还是因为黑暗里禁魔液池梦幻的紫光，他们看见的这样开膛破肚的异景，竟然一点也不血腥恐怖。  
那敖龙族出现了特殊裂纹的胸腹肌肤，显然不是被用利物千百次的切割，而是遭徒手撕开的。他的胸口和腹部的皮肉以及里面的内脏，一块一块形状不一的被翻开，乍一眼看上去，就像是他的胸口上长出了花，一丛又一丛，瓦白色的，绛红色的，玫瑰粉色的，青磷色的......他整块腹部变化成了色彩斑斓千姿百态的花圃。  
人们在意识到这样的花其实是破碎的皮肤和内脏后，要想到那条红红白白的悬吊着友人尸首的绳子是被抽出来的肠子，就不费吹灰之力了。

空气灰暗，刺骨的寒意似乎能弥漫进人的灵魂里。   
少女不知道自己是怎么走到他的面前的，就像是被破裂绽放开来的肚腹莫名具有妖艳魅力一样，她在恍惚中被诱惑了，就像看见了天堂和地狱间极致美丽的花园，糅合了邪恶和神圣的梦幻，她一步，又一步的走下了楼梯，来到了那吊死的尸身面前，她仰起脸，抬头去看男子熟悉的脸庞。  
那是一张非常安祥的脸，男人像是沉浸在一场美梦中，他浓密的上下睫毛合在一块，嘴角向上翘着。在他下方大腿的外侧，垂下的指尖沾满凝固的血块和碎肉。  
明明是恐怖如斯的画面，少女却无法移开视线，甚至看着就觉得一条腿踏入了天国，全身畅快，飘飘欲仙。这个在活着时就俊美得让人心寒的敖龙族男子，现在成为了尸首，竟然拥有了一种超越性别和种族的邪异魅力。  
周围一直很安静，可能是因为受这样神祗般的面孔吸引，她已经无法再听见其他声音了，也可能是因为其他人遭受了太大惊吓，正沉浸在悲痛当中，没有人能够出声打扰。  
于是她一直凝视着吊死的尸体，看了很久很久。  
直到她看见他的眼皮仿佛抖动了一下。  
真是奇怪啊。少女想。  
明明他的肚子是瘪下去的，里面的肠子都已经全部被拉出来了，这张脸看上去，却仿佛随时都会醒来。

——x1x——  
猫做了一个梦。  
他本来以为自己永远不会再做梦了，但是，他却又做了一个梦。  
在梦里，他紧闭着眼睛，感觉到又有柔韧的触手在挤压自己的肛穴，它缓缓地捅进了他的身体。马上有无数细小触手像虫群一样在他肠道里乱动，又麻又痒，他扭动着身体，急切需求那根粗大的触手继续不断摩擦自己的肠道来解痒。  
触手越捅越深，他几乎觉得它要从他的嘴巴里顶出来。他的身体早已经潮湿又柔软，欢迎任何人类或怪物的生殖器官捅进他的屁股里做任何事。他的身体近来一直是这个状态，没有改变过，毕竟一直都处于性交当中。  
猫很奇怪自己为什么还没死，体内的触手进出得那么猛烈，那么深，他的肠子应该要被顶穿了，脆弱的内壁应该早就被摩擦得穿孔才是。  
为什么自己还没死，这是他近来唯一能够去想的事情了。但也只是“想”而已，他那颗持续处于快感里，已经被麻痹了的大脑，不存在进一步“思考”的能力。  
他被操弄了许久，整个过程当中，唯一能知道的事情就是自己的下体在一次次的喷浆喷水。  
终于，在好几次喷射后，疲倦和理智一同爬回了他头壳里面，他半睁开了眼睛。

*  
入目的，是有许多皱褶的，粉红色的肉壁。  
肉壁上还有毛细血管，血管这种东西，看起来就像是树枝生长，江河延伸，总能令人联想到生命和活力。  
猫环顾四周，到处都是肉壁，偶尔会一团的蠕动一下，肉壁上长出了几根触手，这些触手的末端都聚集在他的臀上，除了插进了穴里，正在肏弄他无力挣扎的身体的那根，其余几根正在臀缝间湿嗒嗒的磨蹭。  
身体里还在被一动一动的顶着，猫意识模糊，慢慢的才察觉到了，他是全身赤裸的在一个中空的肉球之内。  
要说这个情况像什么......  
像什么呢......  
大脑在激烈的快感中混沌着，眼前空荡荡的闪耀着白光，微热的液体从他被捅弄得滚烫的孔穴里满溢出来，顺着大腿流下。  
这种感觉，太过色情了，让他不禁渴求更多，更激烈的东西。  
刚刚在想的事情，已经完全拋在脑后。

他眼神空洞，脸上却露出了痴迷的笑容，乖乖的对着触手分开自己的腿。

  
*****  
房间里一片热气蒸腾，空气里飘荡着粉红色的热雾。  
龙坐在一片猩红的热水浴池的边缘上，侧着身子去摸泡在血水里的一个巨大的肉球，他双腿分开，坦然露出粗硕半硬的深色生殖器。  
他摸着的肉球看着根本是个怪物，体积庞大，几乎塞满了整个水池，看起来极像是实验室里生产出来的那种用于孵化巨大怪物的肉卵，那种通过生物科技制造的人造子宫。龙知道现下地处北方的帝国有这样的科技，但是其水平高度还远远及不上当年的亚拉戈。  
龙的记性一向很好，不如说，和与人类不同的生理结构有关，他的记忆是恒定的，不存在模糊和消退。他摸着肉球，感觉着它在一耸一耸的律动着，他欣赏着在半透明肉膜里面深色的轮廓，他喜爱的小猫正漂浮在透明的液体中，在触手的围攻下全身颤抖。  
他欣赏这一幕时，想起当年第三星历的亚拉戈帝国，以及生活在那里的人类。  
那些人类曾经疯狂屠杀从这种肉球里孵化出来的生命，不管这样出生的孩子到底是不是人形，有没有感情和神智。  
龙记得，过去的他因此非常愉快，他曾经很乐意看见这种情景：那些像蚂蚁或蛆虫一样聚居起来的人类，在一次一次的被他制造的孩子们屠宰后，瞒着同胞建立起了许多实验室，想要研究如何像他那样，令逝者获得更强大的肉体死而复生。  
人类都是长着聪明的头脑，却又莫名愚蠢的贪婪自己所恐惧的技术的生物。他们抓捕同类来做活体实验，剥开男女老幼的肚子，甚至学着他的信徒那般，一边把捆在床上的受难者的肚腹千刀万剐，用自己的双手对着惊恐挣扎的同胞的肚子活生生地撕下一堆皮肉，一边还在嘴里念念有词，背诵着那些他的信徒书写的，会让周围的光芒在霎那间受惊吓退避的咒文。而到最后，他们的实验成果也用于摧毁同类。  
亚拉戈帝国只存在了短短一千年时间就灭亡了，在当时，龙是感到满足的。他在其末期吞食了足够多的鲜血，数不清的生命，还有死魂中衍生出的绝望，哀嚎以及惨剧。他大快朵颐，随后沉睡了许久，直到斗转星移，他沉睡之处被在新文明出生的人类们称为红玉海，而他的肉体也自然转化成为红玉海底居住的白鳞敖龙。  
他很喜欢那个海底，幽静，阴森，看似空旷祥静，事实上充斥了无数遇难的亡灵和邪术召唤出来的怪物。人类在水底建造美丽的景观，浑然无知的和真正的恐怖毗邻而居。  
  
龙想把猫带到那里，他不知道猫会不会喜欢。  
龙不知道要是猫察觉到他的龙从来不是人类，察觉到他自己也已经不再是人类，会不会害怕。  
他会不会想要伤害作为怪物的龙和自己，会不会想要报复龙。  
龙不知道答案，只是知道这个答案永远不会有人知道。  
他用自己的人类的身体作为祭品施展了邪术，在昨夜，他诱骗猫出门和他独处，然后用自己的肠子把猫勒死，再把自己的恋人一口口的吃掉，连骨头也细细吮吸了好久。他故意向黑涡团自首，好让黑涡团把他囚禁在封绝以太的地下水牢里。  
在晦暗的禁绝牢狱中，有罪之人的亡灵久久无法消散，光的力量一丝一毫也渗透不进来，这能使他无穷的力量能毫无阻扰的迸发，瞬间把那片空间扭曲成为一个可由他制定法则的绝对暗黑世界。  
他让猫的魂魄沉睡在他灵魂深处熟悉的地方，然后他把自己的肉身作为祭品，——他用指甲撕裂了自己的肚子，抽出自己剩余的肠子，挖出自己的多余内脏，将自己的人形肉体转化为孵化猫的新身体的子宫。  
他这么做的时候，觉得他是真正爱着猫的，毕竟在以前他只会随手挑选一些合格的人类来制作子宫，而不是使用自己的身体。他希望这样诞生的猫将会有非常强健的肉体，能陪伴他很久，也能一直浸泡在他的淫欲当中。  
计划本来只是这样，但是，毕竟本性太喜爱吞食恐惧和绝望，他最后不知怎的，就想让存放猫的灵魂的庇护所变成了一个把他的小猫活活吓傻的恐怖屋。

在那栋位于虚幻和现实之间的海雾村房子里，包裹着他对猫的淫欲，游荡着他血肉之躯死亡时散发出去的意识体，以及许多他刻意的想要让猫察觉得到的诡异之处。在由他制定法则的世界中，时间和空间都被扭曲，他可以把自己的淫念放进去，像是把性玩具放进恋人的身体里那样。  
他使这股意念实体化，化作他的一部分身体去肆意奸淫猫，他也放任了自己的嗜虐心......到了最后，他甚至不再去数他究竟把时间卷曲了多少次，只是放纵那个作为欲念化身的触手怪物在对他的猫而言是近乎无限的光阴里持续的去操他的猫，完全无视小猫的意志，以及濒临毁坏的精神。

热水池里的肉球又大幅度的律动了一下，猫在里面游动着四肢挣扎，即使只是坐在水池边上，龙也知道有大量精水正在注入猫的身体里。  
他的肉体现在完全转化成为了这个子宫形状的怪物，但是还有他的一丝欲念残留在内。  
这股意念要是不好好处理掉，要么挥散在空气中，化为瘟疫席卷大半个艾欧泽亚，要么化为一个对人类而言超越常识的强大的恶魔。这个恶魔会因为不满足而疯狂破坏所看见的一切，撕咬它所能看见的所有血肉，直到把阳物挺进他的猫的体内。龙不喜欢猫在他不知道的时候被奸淫。  
所以他在让肉体化为子宫时，保留了它一定的生殖机能，让它在孕育他的猫的新肉体的同时奸淫他的猫。  
现在，它的淫欲得到了满足，猫的身体也已经完成。  
龙兴奋不已，他的唇角向上翘，那张看起来禁欲无尘的脸上，展露令人背脊发冷的淫邪浅笑。  
——x0x——

说起来，这是在什么时候开始的呢？

有一天，猫从二楼靠窗的大床上抬起身子来时，发现窗棂边的玻璃上，那三块很像鳞片的东西已经存在好久了。  
他伸手去抠这几块鳞片，把指尖插进鳞片下，用力就要把鳞片刮下。但是这个时候，龙在后面挺了一下，把阳物撞进了他体内，满满的撑开了肠道。  
猫腰间一阵麻软，他上身顿时失力，脑袋落到了床上，头顶还压着了耳朵。  
龙在他身后加速抽插，猫闷声呻吟了一阵子，很快就把长在窗户上的鳞片这种事情忘得一干二净。直到龙把他翻过来，让他露出肚子，再狠狠的让两个人的胯间相撞时，猫看见了他的正脸，龙那张俊美的脸上正挂着揶揄的神情。  
“小猫爪子不要乱挠。”龙含笑说道：“我的鳞掉一块，我就操你一个月。”他说着舔了一下下唇，看表情，一点也不像是警告，反而是非常期待。  
猫也不介意被操一个月，他自从有记忆起，龙就时常把那根带肉刺的大肉棒塞在他的身体里，他已经很习惯被操的感觉了，每次龙稍微插他一下，他那里就不断流水。  
他就像习惯喝水和呼吸一样习惯性事，他的身体随时都能被插进去。每次龙要操他，他就乖乖的张开双腿，从来不会去想拒绝。  
虽然被操得失禁弄得腿间湿嗒嗒的会很麻烦，虽然因为快感太猛烈吐出舌头收不回去，眼泪口水一直流个不停也很麻烦，但他也觉得很舒服。既然是舒服的事情，就没有拒绝的意愿。  
他也喜欢龙射在他的体内，龙的精液非常冰凉，进入他肚子后，似乎还会渗进他的肌肉和骨头里，每次肚子满满都是没有温度的精液时，他就感觉到一阵寒气在自己的身体里散发出去，仿佛他的身体，灵魂，都要变成某种深渊下的生灵，和现下窗外照来的白灼阳光无关，和外面经受这阳光照耀的世界也无关。不知道为什么，这个想法让他兴奋不已。  
龙会射很久，寒流一股又一股的喷进来，这次也是。猫仰起头，抖着先前被自己的头压着的耳朵，让那里的血液尽快流通回去，同时任由龙抓起他的腰，在冲撞着他的内脏的同时继续在里面喷洒精液。  
精液的寒气席卷他全身的时候，房间里的阳光似乎也变成黑色，明明是白日，房子里却漆黑一片。猫舒服地抬起腰，手伸上前去，指尖探入龙身边缠绕的黑雾里，从龙充满弹性的胸肌滑落，描绘过他形状完美的腹部，一直落到他肚脐下方。  
龙又笑，小声道：“淫荡的小猫。”猫感觉到体内肉棒上生长的肉刺突然活起来了，像许多小蛇，在他的肉壁和龙的肉棒间的缝隙轻轻搔着。

龙又插了千百下，肉棒上的鳞片又摩擦了猫的肠道千百下，猫在被龙将更多浓精射进体内时，不受控制的全身抽搐，十根手指和十根脚趾都在失去控制的乱抖。  
他已经很习惯这种感觉了，他像往常一样在龙拔出阳物后蜷曲起身体，捂住自己的肚子。   
龙给他拉好被子，然后站了起来，离开了床走过去开门。  
猫有点意外，这样的事很少有，这意味着龙不会在他身体不能自控的时候再操他很久，直到他说着胡话的失禁。  
猫奇怪的看着龙的背影，这样不被淫弄的时间真的很少，让他有些受惊，脑子稍微清醒了一点。   
只是稍微清醒了一点而已，他看见龙拉开门，正对着同样黑暗的二楼过道，在黑暗里有一个模糊的人形，他很惊讶，却没注意到自己莫名的去相信着一件事：这个“世界”上，这栋房子里，应该没有他和龙以外的人类。  
他的头脑里，几乎不存在具有逻辑的陈述性记忆了。他没有注意到，他把“世界”和这栋房子关联在一起，仿佛这是一个概念。  
他也永远不会注意到。  
就像他也永远不会知道，在他因为受精而缩着身子在床上抽搐时，在门外的人投过来的目光里，他的眼白变成了黑色，散发的血色光辉的以太成裂纹状遍布他的眼球。  
即使是用龙的肉身作为子宫孕育出来的他这具新身体，也并非可以完美接受来自龙的精神体的力量。每次他们做爱，他的身体都会被龙的精神力破坏一部分。哪怕只是一块小小的碎片，当它自动再生时，这具身体里包裹着的凡人的灵魂都会被染得更污黑一些。  
  
门外的人一直看着这一切。  
在这段日子里，她亲眼看着猫一天比一天更堕落，这位声名显赫的光之战士，这个她熟悉的同伴，每日每日，从头脑到性器到尾巴尖都在龙的污浊染透，灵魂与肉身一同堕落，沉沦在比地狱更下的地方。  
她欣悦至极。  
那般在心里升腾起来不掺杂欲望杂质的愉悦，将之称为法悦也不为过。  
看着门在面前关上时，她仍然面带微笑。  
有一个猫魅刚好在她旁边的楼梯口走上来，看见了这一幕。  
  
猫魅本来是打算去随意翻几页冒险日志的。正是刚刚开春的时节，空气静谧，日光暖和，猫每年到了这种时候就难免犯懒，只想对着阳光露出肚皮，呜呜着不干正事享受闲暇。  
他爬到二楼，一眼瞄见少女站在那间卧房门前，他一直耷拉着的眼皮和耳朵就下意识竖起了一下，只觉得后背有一阵寒气钻过去，起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
他在这个部队是新人，刚进来几天，在昨晚，他第一次来到这栋部队名下的房屋。当时，刚巧有一个精灵族的前辈在庭院里打着木桩，见他进来便和他交谈了几句，在散落的粉红花瓣之间，前辈给他介绍了这栋房子，其中，有跟他说到了关于这个位于二楼的卧房的恐怖故事。

据说这个房间原本属于一对恋人，一个敖龙族的男性和一个猫魅族的男性。他们的感情一直很好，数个月之前才在众人的祝福下举行了永结同心典礼，在十二神的见证下许下了相依相守的誓言......然而，在半个月之前，那名敖龙族男性却突然杀死了那名猫魅族男性。不仅如此，他还吃掉了尸体身上的肉，将骨头扔进大海。事后，他向黑涡团自首，在入狱的当天就上吊自杀了。  
对于他的行为，他本人没有留下一句解释，所有认识他的人都不记得他和那只猫魅当时有过任何争执或者难以调和的矛盾，也没有人认为那么迷恋猫的敖龙族会因为一时气愤而杀死猫。  
突然失去了两个重要的伙伴，人们在痛苦之余，也茫然得手足无措。他们在迷茫中同时还被不知来自何处也不知如何消解的恐惧终日纠缠着：那个敖龙族徒手将自己肚腹撕碎，把肠子掏出来上吊的死亡方式，以及他对猫魅族的尸骨做的事，充斥着邪恶诡秘的气息，仿佛隐藏着不祥的秘密。

——毕竟发生过这样的事情......人类嘛，就容易自己吓自己，大家都变得疑神疑鬼的了。  
那个精灵前辈对他露出带着一丝无奈的微笑，优雅的举起手，扳着手指头给他举例子。  
  
最先出问题的，是部队里几个矮矮小小的拉拉菲尔族。在事发的隔天，其中一个拉拉菲尔突然脸色苍白，哆哆嗦嗦的和其他人说，他在一楼的古董钟的玻璃上看见了死去的敖龙族的脸。那时候光天化日的，他说他本来在擦拭钟摆，却猛然看见在反光的镜面上，那敖龙族站在他身后。  
他立即回头，却什么人也看不见，他想对自己说是眼花，可是再去看那钟摆时，敖龙族还是那里。  
这个拉拉菲尔当即吓得大叫。看见同伴，哪怕是自己亲眼确定已经变成了没有内脏的吊死的尸体的同伴，本也不至于恐怖如斯。可是，可是，——那拉拉菲尔解释说，他看见的敖龙族男人，却不是以正常的模样出现的。那个龙整个人是模糊的漆黑以太中的残影，形成了他本身的以太侵蚀了身边空气，让他的残影在折射里扭曲出古怪狰狞的面目。  
拉拉菲尔如此描述那个面目的可怖程度：他只不过是瞥见一眼，灵魂就似乎已经被污染了，他立即变得害怕窗外照洒进来的光亮，鼻腔里一直有硫磺的味道，地狱的气息终日围绕着他。  
之后几日，他完全被魇住了，他每晚噩梦连连，终日印堂发黑，迅速消瘦得不成了人形。几乎变成了骷髅的模样，看上去比厉鬼更像厉鬼。后来，他搬到栖木旅馆去住，不敢回来这边，到现在，已经很久没出现了。  
另外几个拉拉菲尔的遭遇也是类似的事情，不过事发地点多数集中在二楼的这间卧房里面。在那个拉拉菲尔被吓跑后，另外一个拉拉菲尔有天也向大家哭诉，说她遇到可怕的事情：当时她在二楼的床上睡觉，醒来时，却发现自己躺在床下，而床上传来阵阵怪声，那是仿佛经过太多错误调音而怪异沙哑的杂音，要形容的话......很奇怪的，就像是一个概念自主侵入了她的脑子里一样，她莫名觉得，那是因一个黑暗邪恶的异世界在和此世界的偶合，发出了刺耳的摩擦声。  
她害怕得不行，身体却完全不能动，只能躺在那里听着，感受着隔床板渗透过来的寒意一点一点的把她的身体冻住。  
她遇着这件事之后，大概也是被吓得不行，已经好几天没了人影。和她一起不见的，还有另外一个拉拉菲尔。在她离开之前，那个拉拉菲尔也说了件事：那一晚有月全食，当时正是血月当空，部队房子里只有他一个人。他一回到来，就跑到二楼房间，走进热水池里泡澡。  
他泡着泡着，因为太舒服了，就打了瞌睡，睡醒睁开眼时，一看水面，竟然是一片猩红。  
血的臭气无比真实的粘进了鼻腔，他愣住了，搞不清楚是不是做梦，只是低头呆呆地看血水的表面，再定睛一看时，他看清了，水面上还半飘着很多花花白白的物是。  
那全是人类的碎尸。  
那个拉拉菲尔忍着恶心，仔细确认了这些浮尸，发现竟然全部都是空瘪切开的腹部，  
全是带着肋骨的肉，没有头颅也没有手脚，碎肉块在浓稠的血汤里沉沉浮浮。  
×  
猫魅那晚听精灵说到这里时，脸色已经由黑变白，最后变成了低地葡萄的颜色。  
他记得那时候精灵五根手指才扳下三个，自己就失控的打断了精灵的话，冲他嚷起来：等，等一下！这是恶灵作祟吗......不，就算是恶灵，这也太凶了。这根本不是凡人能够处理的事！  
不如把这个房子拆了，再把地卖出去。猫魅阴险地出主意：反正现在房子这么热销，很快就能找到买家，我们拿到钱再搬到其他地方去。  
精灵前辈见他这样说，懵了一下，随后他又大张开双臂，大笑出声。  
吓着你啦，不用害怕！  
......原来你是在逗我吗。  
不是不是，是真事啊！——精灵前辈拍胸膛保证道：不过，也没有谁死掉嘛。何况，也不要全是可怕的事情，更多人只是在房子里到处听见叫床声而已。  
......叫，叫......  
哈哈哈你脸好红。你不觉得很有意思吗，尤其是在二楼那个房间，经常能听见哦。而且，大家都说，很像那只猫的声音呢。

哪里有意思了......  
猫魅站在楼梯口上，看着站在门前的少女，想着她的笑容。心想莫非她是听见了叫床声？可这不是变态么，谁会喜欢听猫叫床这种事。  
何况，还是被自己恋人杀死吃掉的猫......这不是有趣的事情，不如说根本就是灵异事件。  
而且说没有谁死掉，是真的吗。那几个拉拉菲尔......不是失踪了吗。  
他们会不会只是，不知道死掉的人尸体在哪里而已？  
  
但是，尽管感觉很不对劲...但是，猫没有好奇心就不是猫了。  
猫魅刚刚才从栖木旅馆回来，他向那里的老板和房客打听了骷髅一样的拉拉菲尔族的事情，老板不愿透露客人隐私，但是坚定说近几个月都没有客人突然失踪或死亡。  
难道那个精灵前辈在骗他。  
猫魅回想起那个前辈，的确是一脸不正经的样子。

他看向少女，这时少女看见了他，露出温和的微笑。她相貌端庄，看起来比那个精灵要可信一些。  
猫魅一看见这笑容，就不禁把各种乱七八糟的猜测抛到脑后，文质彬彬的对少女打招呼。  
两人和气地寒暄了几句，少女的谈吐高雅又亲切，让人轻易就能从心底开始完全放松下来，猫魅看着少女美丽的面容，开始由衷的庆幸自己当初选择进的是这个部队。  
人一旦太过放松，就不会太顾着去管自己的嘴巴。没一会儿，猫魅就把精灵对他说的事情和自己的一堆想法一股脑向少女倾诉了。  
“所以我现在就回来这边了，想听听是不是真有那种声音。虽然只是想确定前辈有没有骗我而已，不过为了听其他猫叫那什么这种事情特意回来真的是...嘿嘿。”  
他努力做出幽默的样子，少女似乎也真的被他逗笑了，玉指掩住嘴唇。  
“那个前辈真是坏心眼呢，这个房间和这栋房子其他地方没有区别呀。”  
“所以果然是骗我的吗...”  
“你来看吧。”少女让开身，引他走近，再把门推开。  
“和普通的房间没有两样对吧。”

猫魅把头探进房间里，只见房间是普通的艾欧泽亚风格布置，很随意的揉合了各个都城风格的家具装潢，除此以外并没有什么特别的，只是一个空荡荡的亮堂房间而已。  
猫魅的大尾巴甩了几下，他心里不满那个精灵前辈这么吓他，但又感谢那个前辈，因为这件事他才可以和少女这么接近，现在少女在他身边，他几乎能嗅到少女身上的体香。  
“真的只是一般的房间嘛。这么作弄新人过份了。”猫魅回头去看少女，想着应该怎么描述房间的装修继续话题才显得有文化一点。毕竟少女说房间和房子其他地方没有区别，应该是说装修风格吧。  
然后他看见，少女的脸在黑暗里。  
他茫然了，现在是白天，他走上来的过道刚刚还和房间一样光亮，为什么现在这么黑呢。   
少女的身边一点光线也没有，她的衣服也看不见了，惨白的脸像是浮在半空......是有人关灯了吗，还是突然间要下暴雨了？  
“怎么突然这么黑。”他咕哝着，下意识就倒退一步走进光亮的房间里，他看向微笑着的少女，想让她也进来，这个时候，他突然察觉到不对劲。  
少女的脖子清晰可见，可是脖子下却是空荡荡的。  
不只是衣服被黑暗淹没了。猫的夜视能力很好，即使这里真的是很黑，他还是能在少女胸口的位置看见她身后的柱子。  
黑暗中的少女只有悬浮着的头颅和四肢，她的胸膛和腹部都不见了。  
猫魅脑子里电光一闪，他突然想起了那个精灵所说的，在热水池里醒来的拉拉菲尔看见的尸块，没有头颅没有手脚，全部是碎裂的胸腹。  
猫魅都不知道自己有没有大喊，他只知道自己的嘴巴有极度张大，喉咙口被冻得疼痛，一口吸进肺部的气息，是冷得不像海雾村温暖初春会有的极低温寒气，同时他的两手自发动作，左手立即摔上门迅速反锁，右手取出咒术书，以太超流发动。  
  
那一刻，似乎有刺耳的笑声响了起来。  
明明是从门外传来的声音，却极具有渗透力，清晰响亮得仿佛房门不存在一样。  
“别生他的气呀。”少女在大笑后柔声说道：“毕竟那个精灵前辈很少遇到可爱的后辈，难免会想作弄一下嘛......难得，你还是人的样子。”  
猫魅毛骨悚然，他念完那似乎太漫长的咒语叫出了召唤兽，龙神附体的力量充斥着他的身体，却没有让他安心多少......从少女的话语里，他隐约猜到了一件极可怕的事情：记忆里那个精灵也说过“很少遇到新人”，这个部队的成员的确不多，有很多很久没音讯的冒险者，那些人，是不是都已经......  
门外少女突然又一阵大笑。  
“看你的表情，好像想到了什么吓人的事情呢。”明明是隔着门...她突然说出了极其可怖的话。  
猫魅脸色瞬间更差，几乎宛如死人。他还来不及从突然袭击的恐惧里挣脱出来，做出什么反应，又听见她柔声说：“别怕，只要什么都不想，就不用再害怕了哦......唔，或许，大家都是这样过来的呢。”   
“...我，我不明白你在说什么。”  
猫魅努力打起一点精神，决定通过和少女对话来拖延一下时间，他转过头，看向房间的窗户，他咬咬牙，立即把巴哈姆特召唤出来，命令巨大的龙灵对窗户发动死亡轮回。  
庞大的蓝白冲击波携带着万钧之力撞向窗棂，猫魅太急切了，粗大的尾巴几乎就在同时啪的撞到床边的陈列架上，一心想着可以马上逃离这个诡异的鬼屋，他整个人像炮弹一样向那被死亡轮回撞出一个缺口的窗户一头冲过去。  
脑袋探入那个缺口时，他看见一片粉红色。  
  
那是他作为活人最后看见的颜色。  
×  
“都跟他说了，这个房间和其他地方一样，为什么这么笨呢。”  
在阴暗的书架间，少女踢了一下在墙角蠕动的肉球，抱怨道：“哎呀真是的，最近的新人怎么都这么蠢。”  
“可能不被吓坏的时候会聪明一点。”  
在少女的脚边坐着一个拉拉菲尔，他拿手指一下一下的戳着肉球，声音闷闷的：“龙说他要用猫魅的肉身是真的吗......现在池子里又堆了好多新人变成的子宫的碎片，再多排水口又要被堵住，我已经不想再打扫了。”  
“他什么时候想做猫了，他只想操猫。”外表高贵的少女不屑地说出粗俗的话：“他只是觉得这个新人的以太味道不错而已。”  
“他要吃掉新人猫的灵魂吗？”  
“不会吧，可能就像之前那样，灵魂精炼成和他同质的魔物，肉身就吸收掉拿去做个家具什么的。希望不是榻榻米，长猫毛的榻榻米不好看”少女说罢，低头看见拉拉菲尔还是垂着脑袋，近一步打击道：“你去看嘛，他现在根本不想弄新的肉身，满脑子只想着操猫。”  
那拉拉菲尔爬起来，走过书架群，向半掩着的房门走去。

刚走近房门，就能听见不断的求饶声和水声，啪打声，喘息声。房间里满是人，全是赤身裸体，下半身翘着漆黑阳物的男性。  
拉拉菲尔靠在门沿上，很快就在人群里面找到了那只他认识的猫。在被人群包围的中间，身材相对矮小的白猫半躺在大床上，大张开双腿，被敖龙族从背后紧抱着，扣住了他的两条腿。敖龙族的阳物生长有可怕的尖刺状小触手，这时候坚硬着，几乎有猫的手臂长。他一次又一次的把这根东西戳进猫红肿流水的小穴之中。  
除了龙的阳物之外，猫的小穴还被另外一根漆黑的阳物插着。前后两个人都在狠狠的插着他，顶得他的肚子都鼓起了一块，白浊不断从两根肉棒之间的缝隙流淌下来。  
拉拉菲尔认得那个压在猫的身前的人的面容，那也是一个敖龙族，是三天前进来部队的新人。现在他已经完全转变成黑暗的奴隶了，只需要龙一个指令，他就会兴奋的脱下衣服，把自己的东西插进龙让他插的所有地方。  
奴隶是没有性欲的，只不过，以奸淫这种污秽的方式弄脏龙选中的人，还和龙那么接近，做着和龙一样的事情，尽管邪恶，不过这一刻他一定能感受到那种法悦。此刻通透他灵魂的幸福，和踏入圣所走到神前的圣徒所感受到的，别无二致。  
拉拉菲尔看着猫身前的人和龙一起插了数千次，突然全身剧震，然后软下来。  
那个敖龙族恭谨地向瘫软在龙身上的猫深深鞠了一躬，跪着后退下床。马上，又有另外一个人跪到床上，扶起自己粗长的阳物指向猫喷着白精的肉穴，慢慢地把阳物捅进去。  
猫在又被插入的过程里全身肌肉的紧绷起来，虽然小穴同时被两根进入明显超过了他承受的极限，但他没有挣扎，也没有再像之前那样哭着请求轻点慢点，当两根阳物又开始在他肚子里加速插着的时候，他在龙的脖子间喘息着，散乱的目光意外的，和门外的拉拉菲尔对上了。  
他看见拉拉菲尔熟悉的脸，感觉脑子里哪里痛了一下，似乎有什么回忆要醒转过来。但是，拉拉菲尔平静的看着他被轮流夹在中间奸淫的神情，又让他感到陌生，陌生得甚至觉得身体变得冰凉。  
他打了个寒战，身后的龙把他抱得更紧，他便把自己的身体往龙的怀里再缩进去一些。龙低头轻轻舔他的唇，他就闭上眼睛迎上去。下身的抽插越来越快，他只觉得胯间被抽插的疲倦感和快感混成一团，这样奇异的感觉，正在随着时间流逝而和那些喷洒满他整个下半身的粘液一起变得温暖得亲切，又熟悉得让人眷恋。   
  
fin——  
  
  


————


End file.
